Role-playing page for pg. 130!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing page for pg. 130! 132 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Man, Frankenstein keeps getting better and better every page. Maybe I should record some of her lines this week. It is spring break after all! Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Ooooooh! That would be really awesome, Mz. Hyde! Go for it! X3 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • a year ago (( Tairais: "His ugliness was rude. I sought to make it beautiful, as I was taught. It is something I rather enjoy, if I am to be truthful." Another sip of tea, and then he went and set the cup down on the counter. "Would you have me stop?" )) Elias said nothing for a time, eyes wide and mouth just barely agape. When his thoughts did finally settle somewhat, he pressed his lips in a thin line. He’d known as much about Richard — he’d seen it, and yet he’d pushed it to the very depths of his mind. Maybe he had hoped to ignore it, or maybe he thought he’d simply forget. It was so unlike him to do so; he was blunt, always realistic to a fault, and yet... “I...would, and- and I wonder when your common sense fled you,” Elias finally spoke, his tone grating and dark. He moved to set his mug aside Richard’s as he continued without looking, “I wonder if you would you kill me for being rude, then? Or do you merely just- just pick and choose because you can? That man could have had family, or- I- I don’t know, but you should never have just taken it upon yourself. It’s not...not right.” 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard chose not to point out that common sense was not something he was known for having. He was well aware of his tendency towards irrational thought regarding his 'fellow' man- he simply didn't care to fix it. "Your rudeness is a defense mechanism, and one I am familiar with wielding. His was the ugliness that stems from merely being an unpleasant person, or perhaps an insecure one. I know not, other than the scars he left upon children, and thus, my ire for him. Any family he might have would greatly benefit from his absence." "For that matter, I am not particularly concerned with what is right and what is wrong. I seek to covet beauty in a world seeking to drown it, and the methods of my mentors have always served until now." He rolled his shoulders in a halfway shrugging motion. "I would not kill you, as there is no need. You are beautiful in a way that has not arrived before now, and I would not see that destroyed by my hand. I would gladly trade the potential of transformed beauty to see even a whisper of your truth, right or wrong though it mayhap be." Carefully blank, carefully waiting. It was very likely he had said too much. The thought sent a curious thrill through his otherwise still heart. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Your mentors? Mentors? “Do you not see how wrong they were? They ki—“ His words were caught in his throat, but the sentiment it expressed was obvious all the same: Elias could not, and would never, understand Richard’s loyalty to the people who took the life of his brother. How could he follow the directions laid by those so needlessly cruel, so hideously— ... Oh. “... I... I don’t know how to explain these things to you. You are so, so terribly wrong.” He gave a sad shake of his head. “People don’t— there isn’t- how can I possibly get through to you? I don’t want you to just stop, I want you to change.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago • edited Richard's lip curled slightly, his shoulders tensing. "I changed for Benediktas, for Jack and then Elise, for Hannibal and Will, for the Society, then because Lewis suggested as such, and then once more in the aftermath of my mentors. I have been at the apex of change for much of my life, unable to clear the hill and settle beyond. Perhaps one day I might truly get the chance to know myself." This last sentence was almost spat out, softly but harshly. After a moment, he sighed, resigned. "Too many wants- I do not know how to begin caring. I can count the number of people I have ever truly held dear on a single hand. I cannot change in this way and still be an honest interpretation of myself." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias grew tense with anger once more, in a sort of contradiction to the bedrock of disappointment and hurt he felt. In a rare display of restraint, though, he didn’t act on those feelings, didn’t say what he would have typically said. He took a moment or so to consider his words. In the end, he settled for honesty, resigned to what it would bring. “Would the most... honest interpretation of myself still love the most honest interpretation of you?” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Clenched fists, twisted knives, fingers that wanted to break something. They didn't, though they wished. Quietly, quietly he spoke, through hurt that didn't wish to be known. "You wanted me to be honest. I had believed it true." Flashes of muzzles, of plastic masks and restraints. He had hoped, he had believed. What would he be willing to do? A question that seldom had a painless answer, and here it was again in all the things unsaid. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago “I—I didn’t mean... I just- I want y— I..want... us... to change. Our- our friendship, our...relationship, it wasn’t— it wasn’t healthy,” he explained, words overlapping nervously as he tried to seek the most harmless answer. “I... appreciate your honesty, I- I truly do, and I didn’t intend— I’m...sorry.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Silence, for several minutes. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, I feel. I do not have... understanding of what might be your healthy. I am this disease, yes?" A shrug, and then a chuckle. "Madness, the most infectious disease." Richard shook his head after another moment more, then looked at Elias with a wry, bittersweet grin. "Show me, then. How do we change your way?" 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Though his expression was one of regret, Elias said nothing of Richard’s self-depreciation. “In the past, we’ve perhaps had some troubling issues of... possession,” he said slowly. “Going forward, I do not want this—this ownership over one another. We are partners in this.” He met Richard’s look with a small, uncertain one of his own. “Would you accept starting there?” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago It rather felt as if something were scraping his heart hollow. Fear. Intrigue. Determination. Hope. Mostly fear, though. He inclined his head in a nod. "You will have to inform me when I walk away from the path you have laid before us, but I will walk it as best I am able." There was a thank you hidden in there somewhere. He was not a man that should get second chances, and yet. And yet. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • a year ago Please include "industrialist slut" and "beautiful imbecile" •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((A continuation of Hogmanay/New Year's! Turn order: The Fox , Tairais , Setae , Helen Jekyll , Jekyll1886.)) The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago A shiver passed through his body as a yawn fogged up in the cold air. In a lone corner, with only a ratty scarf and gloves to fend off the cold, stood Callum, ignoring the weather and absorbing the calm around him. There wasn't anything to do most new year's. Despite the situation in Through, Orin had given him the day off. He mentioned something about some task he needed to do and dismissed Callum. The host flexed his fingers, keeping them from getting stiff. Honestly, he didn't mind being out and about. It wasn't like his hideaway was any better. If anything, it was worse since no warmth could really stay long enough to even counter act the stone and cement. With another yawn, Callum got up and started walking to keep his feet from going numb. It didn't matter where he was going. He just was wasting time. Tairais The Fox • a day ago Charricthran cracked a grin at Lewis's antics. Surely one trick wouldn't be too much? He drew a slow circle around himself with the brazier that gradually grew faster, the flame leaping and sputtering within. As the speed grew, so did the height at which the brazier spun, until it was high overhead. With his arm outstretched, and the fire a small blue above him, he made a sharp motion downward, all but halting the motion as he brought the chain to dance softly by his side. A great phoenix made of nothing more than the fire within leaped into the sky with a silent cry, wings outstretched. A new year, a new chance at rebirth. The creature flew rings in the sky before it faded into the stars, and Charricthran's movements faded into something softer as well. Astrid Schou Tairais • a day ago He staggered backwards when the flaming apparition emerged from Charrichthran's brazier, nearly managing to catch fire himself. "Holy shit!" He still flashed a grin as he watched the bird fly up and disappear into the sky. Helen Jekyll Astrid Schou • 17 hours ago Hela faltered in her wild twirling of the flame, watching the phoenix vanish into the night sky with awe as the brazier's chain hung loosely in her hand. "Bloody Hell." How do I make my fire do that? Jekyll1886 "Bloody Hell," said Lewis in awe--and in unison with Hela--as he slowed his own fire tricks to take in the sight the flaming phoenix. The impossibility of such a spectacle under normal circumstances told him it was magic. The energy shaping the flames told him it was Charricthran--if the fact the phoenix sprang from Char's brazier wasn't proof enough. Distantly, Weir thought he detected a familiar presence. He sincerely hoped he'd not soon have a fight on his hands, and that Orin wouldn't show himself tonight. Lewis just wanted to have a good New Year's, and certainly didn't wish Hela to be in danger. Though he'd thus far said nothing to indicate he knew of her presence, he was aware of it all the same. It had gladdened him that she'd joined the crowd, bracelet or no. see more 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Holy Sh*t... " Callum stopped where he was. His hair stood on end at the sudden display, the phoenix lighting the sky in joyous flames. He watched as the fiery beast twirled around in the cold sky and faded away. A broad smile crossed his features followed by delighted laughter. " Oh f*ckin hell! Hahahahah!! Way to liven up a night! " Following the skyline, he began making his way to where he saw it first emerge. He wasn't too far from it's source, whatever it could be, and necessarily he wanted to see what was kicked around at this time of night. Not to mention, it brought on an odd sense of familiarity. It was hard to put a finger on. Maybe it was Beast out making hell or maybe some demon crawling into the world. No matter what, he just hoped it wasn't a wasted trip on his part. Callum made good time and spotted some fire in the distance alongside some silhouettes he could make out. Two in particular looked familiar. He squinted as he came close, greeting them good naturedly. " Aye! Ayyye! " ( Tairais ) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago Charricthran did an elegant sort of bow and grinned. At the sound of a greeting, he half turned to face it. Recognition flickered like lightning in the distance and caught there. This'll be interestin'! (( Mobile again T^T )) 4 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago ( Setae! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • a year ago He turned to the stranger at the sound of his greeting. "Hi?" He gave a small wave. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Setae • a year ago Helen Jekyll 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • a year ago Hela flinched at the shout, just barely managing to smother the urge to glance up. Tension built in her form as she instead pretended to examine her brazier's chain, watching the man approach from the edges of her vision. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago ( Jekyll1886! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Aye, Callum!" Lewis called in return. "Come to join us for Hogmanay?" By this point, he'd slowed his braziers enough they merely swung gently by his sides. ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " AYYYE LEWIS! " Callum came up and pulled him into a bear hug. The warmth of the braziers was more than a welcome change as he glanced at the various faces around him. " I don't what the hell Hogmanay is, but damn if it ain't a spectacle! I saw that bird from me end of the world! " He cackled when he landed on Charricthran's. " Well f*ck me! If it ain't the spook himself! You know, I knew we were bound to meet. I'm glad it's on good terms. " Readjusting his hat, Callum took a moment to take in the warmth. He smiled and nodded to Astrid and Hela. " Bonny crew of firebugs you have here! I take it you're gonna set the city on fire again? " 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • a year ago ( Tairais ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago "And how, kid! Good ta see ya in a somethin' more solid form." Charricthran snickered at his little joke, then again at the thought of setting more things on fire. "Dinnae 'bout settin' the city on fire, seein' as I promised ta kick the tailfeathers o' whoever next caused enough chaos ta warrant concern, but I'll wager settin' the sky on fire's suitable!" He shuddered only partly in jest, a wry grin on his face. "'Less we've got harpies flyin' 'bout. Only need ta set one on fire once ta swear off it again." He curled the flames around his free hand and watched as the fiery facsimile of a rose twined vines and thorns around his fingertips, the bloom hovering just an inch or two above. Most everyone he got attached to were fond of the things. The creation warmed his heart as well as his fingertips and arms as the flames wrapped further and further down his hand, and then his arm. Thorns and vines wrapped around his forearm like a double helix of flame. He stopped them before they reached his elbow- he didn't need the fire (nor his memories) to get out of hand. "Forgotten how charmin' flame is when 's something ta create with." (( Setae )) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • a year ago He grinned at Charrichtran's comment about burning harpies. "I'd prefer it just be dead things too for the rest of the night" he muttered under his breath. He watched transfixed as Charrichthran shaped and manipulated the fire around his fingers, forgetting about whether he maybe ought to introduce himself to the newcomer or not. 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Setae • a year ago @Helen Jekyll 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • a year ago Hela nodded in return to Callum without raising her gaze, allowing herself to relax after Lewis greeted the man. If he was a friend of Weir's, then there likely wouldn't be any trouble. She had been about to return to her little tricks with her brazier when she caught sight of the fiery rose, stopping to stare in wonder at the beauty of it. Suddenly, the little loops she'd managed with her own flame didn't seem nearly as impressive. ((Jekyll1886)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis was surprised but pleased by the bear hug--it certainly beat dealing with Callum in the capacity of Orin's minion all to Hell. Tonight was to be a friendly night, then. New Year, new start, Weir hoped, though he knew the odds were against it. He laughed as Callum released him. "Not the city entire--just these braziers," he said, offering one to him. "We're doin' fire tricks as they do in Stonehaven--ring in the New Year an' all that. I thought I was fancy with my twin figure eights, but Charricthran here's taken it to a whole new level," he explained. "'Course, I've no magic, so there y' are," he said with a chortle. "We're goin' to toss 'em in the river when we get there--still keepin' hold o' the chains, o' course--no sense wastin' braziers." ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago He took the brazier with a curious glance at Lewis, testing its weight with a swing. " Is that so? " In the depths of his soul, something joyous grew, something long forgotten to the Host. Callum chuckled as he gave the chain a twirl, the fire at the bottom whirling around like a brilliant spiral. WHy hadn't he heard of Hogmanay before? He must've at least seen people doing this before. " Heheh... " Callum's brow wrinkled in thought. It was hard to remembering things sometimes. One moment he'd be doing one thing, the next Orin calls him and when he's done with that, he can't recall what he was doing before. It was never too troubling. It's not like he was even doing anything important, usually drinking himself to sleep or loitering around alleyways, watching people pass-by. Sometimes though, he would try and remember. It would always be something that suddenly came to mind or some miscellaneous item that stayed in his thoughts. And always, it would evade his grasp. Nothing would rise out of the perpetual fog his mind seemed to be in. Speaking of which, that was the case now. He couldn't recall celebrating a Hogmanay before nor anybody close to him doing so. Perhaps it was a Lowland custom. He shook his head and brushed his hair back. " This seems fun and all. I hope you all have a good time shooting phoenixes up and doing triple eights. " He went to hand the brazier back when the flicker of the fire made him pause. " Would you mind if I joined you? I could due with some good company right now. " see more 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • a year ago ( Tairais ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago "No objections from me, kid, but ain't my call!" Charricthran's fingertips flickered slightly, as if they remembered darkness should flee before the light. He shook his hand and they settled, but not before the jovial gleam in his eyes hardened slightly. Best to step off that, then. He breathed a chuckle and shook his head. All would be well. (( Setae )) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • a year ago "Fair warning for you if you do though, I'm sick and infectious" Astrid said to Callum with a cheerful smile. "Not lethal, but just in case you don't also want to be in that state" 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Setae • a year ago Helen Jekyll •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • a year ago • edited Hela kept silent, though the sullen glare she gave Callum’s chest (it wouldn’t do to make eye contact and ruin the enchantment) made her position on the matter clear. She preferred to play with fire around as few people as possible. ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll A continuation of Midnight.)) Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a day ago "You won't on my watch," he assured her. "'Be right back." He sprinted to his office, the supply room, the kitchen, and back to the cellar. He bore his doctor's bag, a pillow, and a glass of water. He set the last down on the floor, pulled a small vial from the bag, and dumped it into the water. "Essence of mint," he explained. "It should combat the nausea." Keeping the bag handy as he held the glass, he carefully elevated her head and set the pillow behind it so she could take a sip. Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 18 hours ago Hela didn't struggle, just managing to grab the glass with one hand as she tried to help support herself with the other. Painstakingly slow, she began to drink, wary of her rebellious stomach. "Thanks," She murmured when she'd finished without anything inside her seeming to break, sinking back against the pillow. "...can I have an Asprin now...?" Jekyll1886 "Of course," replied Lewis. He pulled two pills from the nearby bag and handed them to her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela eyed them as they rested in her pale with the beginnings of a frown. “Should’ve asked for bloody morphine,” She sighed, popping them both into her mouth with a wince, “‘Least I don’t hafta swallow then... though needles are awful...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Mm," he replied, glad she felt up to taking the aspirin at least. Still, how Hela had wound up in the wine cellar was a mystery to him--one he hoped they could solve, once she felt a bit better. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Through experience, Hela had learned that one shouldn't try to accomplish much when it felt like their head would implode at the slightest touch, and so kept quite quiet and still as she waited for the medicine to take away the pain. After a handful of minutes had passed, she'd managed to slip into a doze just laying there, her body trying to compensate for the poor night's rest. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Dozing was all well and good, but Lewis needed an explanation. Not to mention any clues about what had happened might vanish while she slept. "Hela, I'm sorry to wake you," he said gently, "but we need to ascertain what happened to you so it never happens again. You don't want to make a habit of this, I'm sure." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela groaned in the back of her throat, turning her head aside. Then, exhaling heavily, she blinked her eyes open and glowered tiredly at Lewis. "What do I have to do...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Let me examine you. If you can't remember what happened, there may be marks on your body to explain it." He cast a brief look to the empty wine bottle beside her. "I highly doubt you came down here drunk. This entire scene looks staged," which is all the more worrisome. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Another heavy sigh. “Alright, doc...” She slowly pushed herself up on her elbows, grunting with effort. Thankfully, the nausea was next to gone now and her headache had mellowed into a dull thud, drumming in time with her pulse. “Consider me an open book.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited In the course of the examination, Lewis discovered a tiny mark on the underside of Hela's jaw where it connected to her neck. No stranger himself to the technique which produced such an injury, his blood ran cold even as his mind suggested the next logical course of action. "Someone has used a needle on you," he said quietly. "I'll need to take a blood sample to test for foreign substances before your body completely metabolizes them." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "...blood sample?" She touched a hand to the front of her throat, unease plain in her tone, "I... don't have to go to the doctors, do I?" The thought alone was enough to send bile inching back up her throat. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "No, no," he quickly reassured. "I can do it here. Perfectly private, and over before you know it." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela settled down somewhat and shifted her hand to the back of her throat instead, closing her eyes as the room spun slightly around her. "...can I... will I be okay losing blood, like this?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I shan't take much," he assured her. "Certainly not enough to cause you ill effects. Just a tiny vial." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "Alright," murmured Hela,"Just make it quick, before I change my mind." A beat. "...please," She added, as an afterthought. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago A nod. "Certainly." He was true to his word. A rather small vial of Hela's blood soon rested in his doctor's bag for safekeeping, while Hela's new pinprick was quickly bandaged, the bleeding stopped. "There we are," pronounced Lewis. "How are you faring?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela only looked when she was absolutely certain he had finished, tugging at the bandage. “Less like dyin’, more... drained,” She answered with a half shrug, “But, ‘least my dinner won’t be makin’ an appearance... and I can almost ignore my head.” She touched her temple. “...what the Hell do you think happened?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Honestly? I think someone drugged you and tried to make it look like you passed out drunk. The mark on your neck's an injection site, I'm sure of it. All this," he gestured round, "looks staged. Whoever did this must not have known you don't care for alcohol. Given the fact a syringe was used--which bespeaks forethought--I'd wager whoever did this to you has done it to others before. The question is: Why?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Hmph... Well, I don' think I've p*ssed anyone off, of late," She muttered, "Haven't pulled out a knife on someone, haven't made threats, haven't... used insults, I don't think." "So, unless they're holding a grudge for my past violent streak, I dunno why they'd go through all this trouble... but I'd like to sock 'em in the face." She clenched her hand into a fist and scowled, her brow furrowed as she imagined the satisfaction of bashing someone's face in. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "As would I," agreed Lewis. "I...really do hate to broach the subject, but...I don't suppose you've examined your nether region?" he asked with worried brow. "Does anything feel...off? Any garments out of place, or odd sensations? Any pain? I pray a loss of consciousness is all that's happened to you, is why I bring it up," he explained as delicately as he could while still ensuring he got the point across. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela paled immediately, a wild gleam of terror in her eyes as she met Lewis' gaze. "I-I... I-I d-don't..." An audible swallow. "Y-You c-can't m-mean... t-that I-I..." She had the look of a cornered animal, tense and beginning to tremble. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I don't know," said Lewis gently. "One way or the other. But you may...want to check. I can certainly look away for that; I presume you don't wish me to examine you. Alternatively, I could run a test, though it would be a bit more...personal a procedure to undertake." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela shuddered and shook her head at his offer, shutting her eyes. “I-I w-will... c-check...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis nodded, and turned his back to give her privacy. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela did as he had suggested. To her utter relief, nothing seemed to be wrong. Suddenly blinking back tears, she laid her head back down on the pillow and curled her legs up to her chest. “I’m f-fine,” She croaked, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Ohthankgod," breathed Lewis in a sigh of relief, his open hand moving atop the center of his chest. "At least there's that," he said quietly, turning to face Hela. "Would you like some toast, or perhaps some more water?" he offered, gently approaching to kneel down beside her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Fighting to keep down sobs, she took a few moments to answer. “I wanna sleep... and n-never,” Hela tried to steady herself, taking another wobbly breath, “...never wake up.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Oh, Hela..." he said softly, empathy patent in his words and tone. He put his hand beside her, close but not touching, unsure if she would welcome contact or not. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago If she noticed his hand, she didn’t show it, misery welling up in her voice. “I-I d-don’t... e-even k-know w-what I d-did w-wrong, I-I c-can’t r-remember.” “I t-thought I w-was d-doing well, I-I w-wasn’t bothering a-anyone, I j-just w-want t-this, a-all o-of t-these t-things, to s-stop.” Big, hiccuping sobs began to escape her. “I-I’ll s-stay i-in m-my r-room a-all t-the t-time, o-or t-throw a-away m-my k-knives, I-I j-just d-don’t w-want t-to f-feel l-like t-this a-anymore.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Och...Hela." Tears threatened to well in his eyes, and he clasped her hand. "You're not--this isnae--cannot be your fault. You're--you've been doing well, exceptionally well. I don't think--this can't be to do with the knives, or the room, or..." He shook his head. "This kind of thing--the way it was done--bespeaks a predator." He gave her hand a squeeze. "One we need to find, and neutralize. Soon as we can." I'll be damned if I let this happen to you again! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago The word “predator” sent a shudder through her and she pulled his hand closer, holding it tightly. “I-I d-don’t w-want t-to g-go n-near a-anyone,” She whimpered, “I-I c-can’t... r-remember w-who...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "That's fair," agreed Lewis. "Would you feel safer at my flat?" he suggested. "I could walk you there and give you the key. Stay with you as long as you need--or Malemi could keep you company while I try to get to the bottom of this. Whatever you prefer. Anything you need." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago It took considerable effort, but she just managed to quell the worst of her crying, quieting down to sniffles and the occasional catch of her breath. “I-It... w-would b-be b-better t-than s-sleeping u-under m-my b-bed,” Hela answered after a pause, swallowing hard. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded, and gave her hand another squeeze. "That's what we'll do, then. When you feel ready to move, we'll go. Take as long as you need." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela softly hummed her understanding, feeling gratitude flicker somewhere within her. She shifted her focus to the pressure of Lewis’s hand on hers and the slight throbbing of her head, hoping to keep her thoughts in check and far away from what could have happened to her. It wasn’t until she caught herself drifting as sleep tried again to claim her that she lurched upright, grabbing at Lewis for support. “I’m ready e-enough...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Alright." He put his arm around her to steady and support her, and they made their way carefully up the steps. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela allowed Lewis to guide her almost completely and kept her head down to avoid meeting the gaze of any passing Lodgers, all too aware that she likely looked even worse than she felt. Only once they had reached the main hallway, not too far from the front door, did she spare a glance at her surroundings. “I... think I need to sit b-before we go out,” She said as quietly as she could manage, hesitant to admit it despite her growing dizziness. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Tairais, you’re up!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago Richard was still in the process of pulling on his gloves when he walked into the main hallway, only just noticing Hela and Lewis when he looked up to gauge his distance from the door, lest he run into it. Hela looked, to put it mildly, quite unwell. He put on a slight frown of concern, slowing his pace somewhat to cast a glance in their direction. "Good morning Hela, Lewis. Is everything quite all right?" Charricthran had asked him to meet him at the shop as soon as he could manage, but this was a matter easily understood... Even if Charricthran had sounded slightly panicked in his message through The Other. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Not entirely," he understated as they walked. "But thank you for asking. I'm afraid we've some business to attend to," he explained. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela’s grip tightened on his arm, but she did her best to mask her unease otherwise, blinking slowly at Richard as she was led past. “I jus’ spent too much time ‘round the wine reserves again,” She murmured in explanation, “Lewis says I gotta stop drinkin’ so much all the time, that it’sa habit that’s gonna be the end of me one day, but I’m fine, really. I don’t needta stop.” Now she locked gazes with Lewis, as if trying to convince him. ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago Richard looked between the two, then tilted his head to the side in a sort of half-nod. "I do hope you feel better soon then. If there is anything I can do to assist you in your recovery, do not hesitate to ask." He held the door open for them and waited until they had walked through to add, "For now, I am afraid that Charricthran has requested my presence at our store as soon as I can make my way, and so I must take my leave. Fare thee well, Hela and Lewis." With that statement and a short bow, Richard strode into the streets of London and listened for the whispers of the doorway he had grown quite fond of in a relatively short amount of time. He almost glanced over his shoulder. Almost. Several streets over, he huffed a breath that wasn't entirely certain whether it wanted to be a chuckle or a sigh as he stood in front of familiar doors. Well. This could, perhaps, become inconvenient. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Now, now..." said Lewis to Hela. "Come along." He helped her out the door Prince held. "Thank you," he said with a smile and a brief nod to the latter. "Best of luck with Charricthran to you, Richard. Farewell." Weir escorted Hela down the streets and to his flat, shutting the door behind them and locking it. He let out a breath, relieved to have her somewhere safe at last. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela took a few steps further into the flat, then simply stood there, swaying slightly with her arms wrapped around at her sides. “Home sweet home,” She mumbled under her breath. ((The Fox, mind bringing Malemi in?)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ( Sure! :D ) As if on cue, a black, furry mass slithered down the stairway to join them. Moving from shadow to shadow, Malemi slowly emerged with a yawn and a stretch. His back gave a couple of soft pops before he brushed his head against Weir's side. He peeked at Hela with a mischievous purr. " What brings you brings back hunter? " 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • a year ago ( Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago ((Jekyll1886)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis gave Malemi a few friendly strokes in response to the greeting. "Things are...complicated at the Society at present," Weir explained. "A long story," he said with a shake of his head, wishing to spare Hela the reliving of it. "Would anyone like some tea, or milk?" he asked them. "I could also make brunch or lunch if you like," he offered. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela glanced sidelong at Malemi but said nothing to him, her expression reflecting the misery she’d experienced that morning. “I think warmed milk and... dry toast,” She answered quietly as her stomach gave a low rumble, dropping her gaze to the floor. ((The Fox)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " I take some tea if you will. " He gave Lewis one last nuzzle before trotting into the kitchen and curling up on the tabletop, closing one eye while he watched Hela with the other. ( Jekyll1886 ) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll A continuation of Presents/Let's All Be Santa.)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago “You’re too good,” She said softly, content to hold him and be held close. Softer still, Helen added, “Merry Christmas, grandfather.” Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a day ago "Merry Christmas, darling. 'Love you." Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 19 hours ago ((I find it amusing how they both chose heart shaped gifts. XD)) "I love you too..." Helen drew back after a moment, gaze wandering the room in search of something. Left, front. Ah, th...thank you. She reached into her pocket and cleared her throat. "I'm...sorry I didn't wrap this, I've just been...torn between disappointing you by giving no gift at all or disappointing you with a lousy one." Her voice wavered a moment, but she steadied herself again. "It's, not very practical, but you could use it as a paper weight, or I found a leather cord you could tie around it, to make it into a necklace, so... Here you are." She pulled out a piece of Labradorite stone, roughly in the shape of a heart and small enough to fit in her palm, her expression seeming to say, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more". Jekyll1886 "Oh, Helen," he said upon seeing it. "It's beautiful," he said as he picked it up. "And you've chosen a heart as well," he remarked with a wide, fond smile. A soft laugh. "I'm touched." see more •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “It seems you’re rubbing off on me,” She commented with a sheepish smile in return, before her expression became dubious. “You really do like it, then? You’re not just acting for my sake?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I really do like it," he reassured. "No acting--you have my word." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "In that case, you're very welcome," She nodded, her shoulders falling as the tension was released. I really ought to know better than to doubt him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I fancy I'll put this heart and the carved wolf on my office desk here at the Society. It will be nice to look at them and think of you while I'm working," he opined with a smile. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "And I shall be wearing the bracelet as often as I can, though I'm not sure what I'll say if someone asks about it," She promised, smiling in return. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "It makes my heart glad, to hear you say so. "As to explanations...I always see you in long sleeves; it may be no one will even notice," he conjectured. "If they do...just say it's a memento from your grandfather, I suppose." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Vague, but honest,” observed Helen with a chuckle, her expression falling somewhat, “I’m sure I can manage that much.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I am sorry about putting you in this position," he apologized. "It... Unfortunately, it is necessary." He thought back to Moriarty and other unpleasant individuals he'd encountered over the years. Heaven forbid they should target her to get to me... 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Please, think nothing of it, Lewis. If you say it's how it must be, then I trust in your judgement. It's the least I can do, after all you've done to help me," She was quick to assure as worry crept in. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Thank you," he said with a nod. "I simply don't want any potential Moriartys taking advantage, should we ever face a similar situation. I seem to attract them, for whatever reason," he finished with a shrug, palms upturned. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Well, you are a rather charming and resourceful fellow," She said with a soft laugh, reaching to take his hand, "They likely want a challenge." Helen squeezed his hand lightly and gave a smile. "You really don't need to worry, I would never let them hurt you like that..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He laughed with her, returning the gentle squeeze. "Perhaps." She spoke further. "I...appreciate that, Helen. And I would do everything in my power to keep them from hurting you, too." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "I wouldn't expect anything less from you," She told him fondly, nodding. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He smiled, glad of her. "So, any plans today?" he ventured. It was a holiday, after all. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Ah, just to pass out a few things to some friends and ensure that the Lodgers are all having as pleasant of a time they can manage," She answered with a tilt of her head, "Other than that... I'm not quite sure, really. Perhaps I'll read the book Charricthran gave to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I hope it proves helpful to you," Weir wished her well. "Whatever it has to say about balance, though..." he said quietly, "you might wish to take with a grain of salt. Keep an open mind, certainly, but..." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen gave him a curious look. “You think it may be a bit misleading?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I don't know--I've not read it," he readily admitted. "What I do know is that Charricthran himself is...not exactly what I'd call fully balanced, no offense meant to him. And this a book he recommends. Now, that doesn't mean it mightn't have its uses. Just bear the source in mind as you through read it. That's all." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh, I wasn’t aware of that,” She replied, making a mental note on the subject, “Very well then, I shall take it as friendly advice, rather than the truth in stone.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded his approval. "That's wise." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She smiled at the comment. “And, what do you think you’ll be doing today? Hopefully no fires to put out?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He chuckled. "Making the rounds, I suppose. I hear there's to be a party of some kind as well, which I very much look forward to. Other than that, nothing in particular, really." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Well, plans or no, I hope you’ve a lovely Christmas, Lewis,” She wished him sincerely, Even if we can’t act like family in front of the others. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "The same, Helen," he returned with a fond smile. He opened his arms in case she felt like another hug. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Her expression brightened at the offer and she gladly embraced him again, resting her head against him. 1 •Share › Avatar Sabrina Cotugno • a year ago If you do a recording, I'd love to hear it! :) 6 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago • edited (Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared. My desktop stopped working and now I don't have internet and I don't know when I will get it back. I miss roleplaying on here though and you guys. Although we solved the desktop issue. I am using my school's internet.) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago (Don’t worry about it! Real life tends to interrupt everyone at one point or another. Take as long as you need to get everything fixed, and I look forward to your return!) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • a year ago (Thanks Helen and it does doesn't it? Well there is nothing more I can do than just wait.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago • edited ((Oh hey! No worries--just glad to know you're okay. Best of luck with everything! Looking forward to RPing with you.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • a year ago (Thank you and I am looking forward to it again and playing as Kito once more.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago (Hey! Glad to see you around again, hope the tech/internet trouble gets resolved soon!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • a year ago (Me too Catt.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • a year ago Catt was having tea in the garden, enjoying the cool weather and a small green book she had found in her Hatt's room. The book in question however, had technically not been written yet, nor had its method of binding been invented. On the cover was a semi-framed picture of an elf peeking into a cave where a rat was giving a speech to a crowd of other rats. Sipping her tea, she sighed and turned the page. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • a year ago It was easier to think in places where he could see the sky. Some days, the walls of a particular place were hungry, bordering on oppressive in their looming presence. Despite all the windows in the Society, Richard had felt the need for fresh air. Besides, there was always something to sketch, something to keep his thoughts and hands occupied. Stepping out into the fresh (or as fresh as London air could be) air, he drew a breath and cast a leisurely look around, smiling when he saw Catt. He greeted her as he meandered closer, noting the strange book. "Good day, Catt! Might I inquire as to what you read?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • a year ago "Oh hi Richard!" Catt smiled up at him as he approached. "Just an Endless Quest book I found, it's called Return to Brookmire. I already died once!" She seemed very enthusiastic for such a subject. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • a year ago The expression of utter confusion that flickered across Richard's face was quite comical, and his bafflement was such that he paused mid-step and tilted his head quizzically. "I must confess I have utterly no idea of what you speak. Could.. you explain?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • a year ago "Ah! Sorry! This book is one where you can make decisions, and get a different story." She hurriedly explained. "It's really fascinating." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • a year ago He chuckled and came to a stop beside her, peering over her shoulder curiously. "It does sound quite charming, yes. How does one make a choice in a format so... linear?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • a year ago "Well, it has short snippets of the story here," She held the book open to show him. "Then it has the options listed at the end of that section with the page numbers that have the results of your choices on the listed pages. It's really quite clever, and I imagine difficult to plan out. But I certainly like it!" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • a year ago "As you said, how clever! I am not so certain I could weave together a story in this fashion." He paused, then chuckled. "You mentioned you had died once already, yes? Is it common for that to be a consequence of action in these stories?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • a year ago "To be honest I don't know. Probably?" She closed the book on her finger to mark the page. "This is the only one I've found so far. Did you want to read it after? Or we could read it together?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • a year ago "If you do not mind the company, I will admit that I am curious. I would enjoy reading it with you." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • a year ago "I'd love the company. Care for some tea?" She gestured to the small tea tray next to her, and the extra empty up on it. (Should we summarise the actual book reading?) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • a year ago (( Sure- this seems like a story you know, so I'll let you do that! )) "Your hospitality, as always, is generous, Catt. My thanks to you." Richard fixed himself a cup of tea and settled down near Catt to hear the story as it unfolded, a small smile on his face. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • a year ago ((I'd love to hear you record some lines! Mz.Hyde )) 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy